hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Superstorm Delcore 6 (May-July 2019)
The 7th installment of the catastrophic Hurricane Delcore Series! Season 1- Delcore's Medicane (Hurricane Delcore 2016) Season 2- Superstorm Delcore Season 3- Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018) Season 4- Hurricane Delcore 3 (Fall 2018) Season 5- Hurricane Delcore 4 Season 6 Typhoon Delcore 5 (February- March 2019) Season 7- NOW VIEWING Portrayment- This storm is portrayed by arguably the strongest cyclone on earth, Typhoon Tip! Tracking May 24th 11am- Storm Forms. Invest 91A May 26th- 11:15am Delcore Named Subtropical Storm May 28th 9am- Delcore a Tropical Storm. 45mph May 30- 2pm Delcore a C1 Hurricane June 2- 8pm C2 June 4 2pm C3. Major Hurricane June 5th 2am C4 June 5 11pm New Expectory- Florida Landfall June 7th 8am -Delcore Hits C5. 165mph! June 8th 2pm -Delcore Peak Intensity 195mph, D6. June 8th 9am -Delcore Nearing Puerto Rico 175mph June 9th 11am Delcore Arrives in PR. 120miles South of Island. 165mph June 10th- 2am Delcore Out of PR. Nearly Steady 165mph June 11th 11pm Delcore Hits Cuba as a C5 June 12th 5am Delcore Hits Miami,FL as a C4. June 12th 8pm Delcore Leaves FL June 14th 2pm Delcore Back to C5, Climbing Coast. June 14th 4pm- New Expectory. Delcore to Hit Connecticut Hurricane Warnings Issued. --- June 16th 2pm Delcore Makes Final Landfall in Connecticut. 120mph. June 17th 8am- Delcore 6 Dissipates off the coast of Nova Scotia Expectory Hurricane Delcore formed off the coast of Cape Verde. Delcore traveled across the Atlantic gaining strength on its way. It hit Puerto Rico first as a D6, but the harshest weather stayed offshore. Cuba got hit 2nd, at full force as a C5. The Ocean Coast of Florida got hit 3rd as a C4-C5 system. Delcore eventually climbed the coast and made a C3 landfall in Connecticut. Damages Lesser Antilles- All of the Northern Islands got hit by C4 force winds that eliminated power, destroyed homes and buildings and devastated forests. Barbuda, that got Irma-Struck 2 years ago, got an exact repeat of that with Delcore. Puerto Rico- Puerto Rico got slammed probably the hardest in it's history. The 65 mile wide eye stayed offshore, but the eyewall lashed the island for about 9 hours before the storm quickly left. Because of the turn, Delcore slowed down and that allowed so much damage to be done in that 6 hour period. The last few hours the storm gradually sped back to normal pace and PR was in recovery once more. The already weakened power grid has once again been torn to shreds and most structures were in ruins. The US aided PR in the recovery of the island for a quicker, better response then with Maria. It could take up to 6 months to rebuild structures and possibly longer to fix the power grid for a 2nd time. Long Term Evacuations were ordered for the citizens of the island. Jamaica- Like in Puerto Rico, The eye stayed well offshore, but the eyewall lashed the island for a number of hours. Thankfully the severest part of the eyewall also remained offshore. the main threat here was the 20' + storm surge. Cuba- Delcore made its first true landfall on the westernmost portion of the island. With Delcore at C5 strength still, plenty of damage occurred. Power grid failure, structure damage, landslides and more. Luckily most people took the advisory seriously and evacuated the Eastside. Delcore passed quickly over the Cuba landfall and the peak storm only lasted a few hours. The damage though was still very severe. Florida- Delcore entered the state near the Everglades and Key West. The worst of the storm was away from civilization until the storm reached Miami. as a C4. Well constructed buildings were all that stood after Delcore. Some homes were savable, while most were unfixable. Most houses got demolished by the storm and will need to be completely rebuilt. High winds and storm surge destroyed almost everything in its path. It will likely take 3-7 months to recover. Power grid failure may take a few months to fix throughout the southern tip of Florida. The storm left the coast on June 15th and recovery was underway on the 16th. US East Coast All along the I95 corridor you can see the damage from Delcore. From South Carolina all the way to Connecticut, there are collapsed houses, downed forests, and damages to buildings. The most severe damage was on the NC coasts where the eyewall lashed the coast. From there on up to CT, most structures needed total repair or replacement. Long Island, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts Throughout Southern New England changed on June 18th. Delcore makes its final landfall in Connecticut near New London. The storm had 120mph winds that heavily destroyed homes and businesses. Many boardwalks and coastal houses are gone. Most beaches and coastal areas were eroded by the rising waters. Many people who had small lightweight items no longer have them as they were either swept away, or tossed by the winds. Power outages lasted at least 10 days, and as of June 28th, most power companies have restored power to their customers. All 3 states were under federal approved state of emergency from June 17th -19th. Repair and federal aid where presented to the area along with an appearance from President Trump. Retirement After the continent wide swath of damages, the WMO, NHC, and country governments retired the name Delcore on both ATL and PAC basins. Delcore caused over 250 billion in damages and over 3800 deaths. End of Series With the imminent retiring of Delcore, the Hurricane Delcore series is ending. Thank you for your support for this series. Category:Typhoons Category:Super Storms Category:Super Typhoons Category:Megacanes Category:Hypercanes Category:Deathicanes Category:Delcore's Category:WTF storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hurricane Delcore Series